Janemba: The Evil Spirit Monster
by Dbzfreak60
Summary: A Monster made of evil spirits terrorizes Otherworld and pretty soon the Universe.
1. Cast of Characters

Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Dora Marquez (Dora's Explorer Girls)

Naiya (Dora's Explorer Girls)

Alana (Dora's Explorer Girls)

Emma (Dora's Explorer Girls)

Kate (Dora's Explorer Girls)

Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force)

Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force)

Caitlin Sanchez (Phoebe in Wonderland)

Dbzfreak60/Yuso (Louisiana)

Janemba (Dragonball Z)

King Kai (Dragonball Z)

West Kai (Dragonball Z)

East Kai (Dragonball Z)

South Kai (Dragonball Z)

Grand Kai (Dragonball Z)

Pikkon (Dragonball Z)

OtherWorld Announcer (Dragonball Z)

Saike Demon (Dragonball Z)

Father (Dragonball Z)

King Yemma (Dragonball Z)

Frieza (Dragonball Z)

Krillin (Dragonball Z)

Android 18 (Dragonball Z)

Hercule (Dragonball Z)

Mami Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Linsey Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer)

Grandpa Max (Ben 10)

Count Dracula

Hitler

Woman

Grandpa

Michael

Juliana

Worker #1

Worker #2

worker #3

Kai-lan (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Yeye (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Tolee (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Rintoo (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Hoho (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Lulu (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Shenron (Dragonball Z)

Narrator Kyle Hebert (Dragonball Z) 


	2. Prologue

Our story takes place in Otherworld, Heaven, and Hell/H.F.I.L (Home For Infinite Losers)

Otherworld Announcer: ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD. IN THE SEMI-FINAL BATTLE, WE HAVE CHRIS THORNDYKE; THE FORMER CHAMPION FROM THE NORTH QUADRANT; FIGHTING...

King Kai: It's too bad East Kai. Looks like your boy's lost again. (Laughs)

East Kai: (Angry) Why are you laughing? You laugh at the stupidest things. Laught at that ring on your head.

King Kai: I might be dead, but I still won.

East Kai: So what? Who cares?

King Kai: You do.

South Kai: Now why can't you two act civilized for a change and examine the facts of the matter? Look, there could be only one winner and frogue is obviously on the roll. The south is gonna take it.

King Kai: That's a very interesting theory you got there. But can you explain how frogue is going to get by Chris. He hasn't exactly gotten any weaker you know. So dream on Southie.

South Kai: Hey, that's South Kai to you.

King and South Kai smushed their faces together. Then West Kai came in and separated them.

West Kai: Guys, this just in. Pikkon's gonna win the whole tournament.

Chris kicked frogue out of the ring.

Otherworld Announcer: SMOOTH CHRIS! THE FORMER CHAMPION IS ADVANCED TO THE FINAL ROUND.

The audience applaud.

King Kai: ALRIGHT CHRIS! YES!

King Kai goofed off to make South Kai jealous. After, Pikkon elbowed a fighter in the face, he was going to the finals.

Otherworld Announcer: WHOA! WHAT AN ATTACK. THAT WAS THE SOUND OF PIKKON ADVANCING TO THE FINALS.

South Kai: HA HA HA! Pikkon's in there. He's not mine but I'll cheer for him anyway just to spike ya.

King Kai: No matter. The North will still win.

East Kai: Where was the North before Christopher?

King Kai: Right about where the East and the South's are now. Nowhere.

King Kai fell on his back.

Grand Kai: Christopher and Pikkon in the finals. Now why am I not surprise? Heh Heh!

Pikkon: The outcome will be different this time Chris.

Chris: We'll see. Good luck Pikkon.

Pikkon: To you too.

They put their knuckles together and began to fight.

Narrator: As the final for the Otherworld Tournament gets under way, another event is about to take place. Which involes evil that could destroy the entire universe. 


	3. Janemba is Born

The title says Fusion Unborn.

I can't think of fusion names. So sorry to disappoint you.

The DBZ movie intro played and as it ended, we start off at King Yemma's checking station.

Worker #1: Proceed in an orderly fashion. No need to rush. Every soul will get it's just due. Single file. Single file please. We can only check in one spirit at a time.

King Yemma: Let's see. HM? You go above. And you go below. Below. Below. Below. Below. Above. Below.

Father: All of you right here. This way please. A shuttle is waiting to take you to your destination. Please enjoy your... AAAAUUUHHH!

The bad souls rushed in.

Worker #2: Come on you little devils. This way. You know you've been naughty naughty. Please enter the cleanser on your way down. Let's try to keep hell beautiful.

The souls entered the cleanser and their evil were in tanks. And down there, there was a dude rockin' out. Back upstairs, King Yemma was still working and was eating a burger.

King Yemma: Good Burger. What's that annoying noise?

Worker #3: I don't know sir, But I'll have someone find out.

Back downstairs, Saike Demon was still rockin' out. Until his father came down.

Father: You there. Are you out of your mind? Turn that down. (Screams) I SAID TURN THAT DOWN. (Normal voice) Hey, King Yemma can hear that all the way upstairs. If you wanna keep your job, you better turn it off.

Saike Demon: I was just trying to lighten things up. It's no fun down here.

Father: That's why it's called work. Now change that tank right away. You can keep it on just turn it down.

Saike Demon: Yes. Hey, thanks pops. You're all right.

Father: Heh! I was young once too you know.

Saike Demon: Right on.

He continues to rock out until a tank overloaded. It overloaded so much, it exploded along with the other tanks. Which caused a huge rumble. King Yemma fell out of his chair.

Father: King Yemma. It's a spirit cleanser. The tanks have been Breached.

King Yemma: What? A meltdown.

Back downstairs...

Saike Demon: Man, I've really done it now. I'll get fired for sure.

Father: Hey, are you crazy? Get outta there.

The rest of the tanks exploded and the evil inside affected Saike Demon.

Saike Demon: AAAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHHHH!

Father: NNNNOOOOOO!

He was transforming into something big and yellow and evil. His father ran back upstairs to warn King Yemma.

King Yemma: That represents thousands of years of spiritual waste. And it's all being release at once. What a disaster! This could destroy us all.

His transformation was complete. He was transformed into...Janemba.

Janemba: Janemba. HAHAHAHAHA! Janemba Janemba. Janemba.

Father: King yemma. One of our workers has mutated.

He froze.

King Yemma: The worker that he was talking about, he's the who is doing this. He's incasing the checking station in some kind of bock form.

Worker #3: But he's one of us sir. Can you tell him to stop.

King Yemma: He was one of us. Not anymore. Only a monster would do this. When the checking station shuts down, there will be no barrier between demensions. The heavens will no longer be protected and the gates of Hell will be wide open. The dead will walk along the living and living among the dead.

Back at the Otherworld Tournament, the battle between Chris and Pikkon was still going.

Grand Kai: Whoa! Now this is far out.

The bad stuff was starting. Everything was starting to look like marbles. 


	4. The Living meets The Dead

It's like King Yemma said. The dead will walk among the living and the living will walk among the dead. Back on Earth, the living dead was starting to invade.

Woman: Ah! A ghost. Grandpa's ghost. Have you come back to tell us something?

Grandpa: Oh! No! It's funny. I remember dying but I don't feel dead. Ghost can't have stinky feet. Can they?

Woman: No, you're alive.

In a cemetary...

Michael: Juliana! Ha Ha! Is it really you?

Juliana: Michael? Is that you?

Michael: Of course it's me darling.

Juliana: Oh! You look so old. What happened?

Michael: My love, you died sixty years ago. Can't you cut an old guy some slack? Pretty please?

Juliana: (Smiles)

In the city...

Count Dracula: A little help here? I want to drink your blood, but first would someone kindly remove the wooden stake from my heart. It doesn't tickle you know.

Something was causing too much traffic. It was a commander and his army on horses. And there's a surprise visit by Adolf Hitler himself.

Hitler: Time to meet your new leader. This country now belongs to my empire.

The men on horses and hitler's tanks were taking over the city.

At Chris' house, Dora, Boots, Caitlin, and I were having lunch. Boots and I were eating fast.

Yuso: Wow! That was awesome. Wait! Now I'm tired.

Boots: Me too.

Linsey: Tired? Who's going to do all those dishes.

We ate so much, the dishes piled up. Our bad. HAHAHAHA!

Boots: Don't worry. Relax.

Yuso: Yeah we'll do em later. Or much later! Or much much later. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Linsey: I don't blame you kids. You're just acting like my son. Except he would run if he ever saw a sponge. Oh! I still can't get over the fact that my only son is gone.

Caitlin: I'll help you Mrs. Thorndyke.

Linsey: No No No Caitlin. You're a guest. Guest don't do dishes.

Caitlin insists and does the dishes anyway.

Mami: Dora, it's so nice for you to help clean the dishes.

Dora: Yep! That's what friends are for.

Mami: You know Caitlin, you're not getting any younger. Have you ever thought about marriage?

Caitlin: Marriage? I'm sure that's such a long way off.

Mami: You never know.

Dora accidently dropped a dish.

Dora: Oh my! I'm so sorry.

Linsey: That's alright Dora. It's just high volume work. I allow myself one break per session.

Dora accidently dropped more dishes.

Dora: Oh! Sorry! I'm such a cluts.

Dora's watch was beeping.

Dora: This is Dora speaking.

Naiya: D, we got some serious problems.

Dora: Problems? Like what?

Alana: You're not going to believe this, but there are people from the past destroying the city.

Emma: Just in case you don't believe us, come see for yourself.

Kate: Please Dora. We can't hold these guys much longer.

Dora: Don't worry girls. We're on our way. Yuso?

Yuso: Count me in. Let's get Gwen for this too.

Dora: Right! 


	5. Playing with Janemba

The fight between Chris and Pikkon is still going on until a thing from underground interrupted the battle.

Pikkon: What's going on.

Chris: I don't know. Grand Kai, what's happening?

Grand Kai: Something causing some really wierd stuff to go down.

Chris: I've gathered that much.

Grand Kai: I think it's comin' from King Yemma's domain.

Pikkon: Let me go see sir.

Chris: Wait a second! We haven't even finished the finals yet. I don't wanna take a forfet. That's no way to win the championship

Grand Kai: I'll settle right now. Chris, you go with Pikkon to King Yemmas. We'll finish this fight up when you two get back. Chow!

Pikkon: Yes sir.

Chris: Well if you gotta go, you gotta go. And if you gotta go, you minus well go in style. Grab my shoulder Pikkon. (Thoughts) Alright. King Yemmas. Wow! I can barely sense his spirit. He's in some sort of trouble.

Chris and Pikkon teleported to King Yemma and didn't expect what they wanted to see.

Chris: Get a load of this. Doesn't look like the checking station I know. It feels like King Yemma's inside that thing.

King Yemma: Christopher! Thank goodness. An accident mutated one of our workers. He did this.

Chris: Don't worry King Yemma. We'll bust you out of there before you can say snake way. Pikkon, let's take a shot on three.

Pikkon: Right!

Chris: 1...2...3!

Chris and Pikkon gave it their all on the barrier King Yemma is in.

Pikkon: Nothing. It must've absorbed it.

Chris: Let's give it one more try.

King Yemma: Chris! On the roof. The monster that did this is on the roof.

Chris: But I don't see a monster on the roof.

They flew up and saw the monster.

Chris and Pikkon: (Freaking out)

Chris: Never mind.

Janemba: Heh!

Chris: Gosh! He doesn't seem that mean to me.

Pikkon: Well we'll soon find out.

Pikkon went up to Janemba.

Pikkon: Are you the one who put the barrier up around this world?

Janemba: Janemba. Janemba.

Pikkon: Ok. Be a good boy and take down the barrier now Janemba. (Screams) ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT? YOU HEARD ME. TAKE THAT BARRIER DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE.

Janemba: Janemba.

Pikkon: ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUTTA ME?

Janemba flicks Pikkon to a marble barrier.

Chris: He didn't even try. You really pack a punch. Who are you anyway?

Pikkon: Careful Chris. He's stronger than he looks.

Janemba: Janemba. WWHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: Whoa! Incredible power! He's stronger than I thought. We were right to call the fight off. This guy could destroy the whole universe. (Excited) I've never felt a power like this before. Hey Pikkon, if you don't mind, I think I'll take this one by myself.

Pikkon: I know you. You're being selfish. You just wanna have all the fun.

Janemba: (Pointing at Chris) JANEMBA. JANEMBA.

Chris: Oh! You like me. Don't you? I'm the one you wanna fight. Aren't I? (Laughs)

King Yemma: (Screams) DID YOU FORGET ME?

Chris: No. Pikkon was gonna help ya. Weren't cha Pikkon?

Pikkon: (Freaks out)

Chris: Look, I'm gonna try to lure this big boy down to Hell and as soon as you figure out how to get rid of this barrier, come on down. (Laugh)

Chris went up to Janemba to make him go down.

Chris: Come on. (Claps)

Janemba: OHOOHOHOHOHHOH!

Chris: You can do it Janemba. Come on. That's right. Follow the leader big fella. This way. WOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Janemba: Ah HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Janemba followed Chris down below.

Chris: That a boy. This way. Come on.

They were on their way to Hell. Janemba was falling with a bunch of marble barriers.

They made it down to hell.

Chris: Whoa! This guy's affecting every dimension and creation.

Janemba: AHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: Strange. He seems so harmless. Huh?

Janemba got up getting ready to fight.

Janemba: Janemba.

Janemba took frozen bodies and turning them into mini Janembas.

Janemba: Janemba.

Chris: HAHAHAHA! They're actually kinda cute. There's not much going on in those noggins though.

The mini Janembas were heading towards Chris and were starting to attack.

Janemba: (Clapping) Janemba. Janemba. Janemba. Janemba. Huh?

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris spin kicked the janembas off of him and they disappeared.

Janemba: Janemba?

The real battle will soon begin. 


	6. Living Vs Dead

Back on Earth, The Explorer Girls, Caitlin, Gwen, and I were fighting zombies. I shot ten zombies.

Yuso: Yes! Perfect strike.

Gwen: Take this.

Gwen kick one.

Caitlin: Allow me.

She blasted a bunch of zombies.

Dora: Phew! That's the last of them.

Naiya: Really? That wasn't even fun. I wanted a real challenge.

Gwen: Who knows? Maybe they'll come back.

Caitlin: That was crazy Yuso. What do you think causing this to happen?

Yuso: (?) I dunno. All I know is that it's better than doing dishes.

Caitlin: True.

Just then, our heroes get a surprise visit.

Frieza: I wouldn't get over confident if I were you.

Dora: Huh? That voice.

Emma: Dora, where do you think it's coming from?

Kate: Look. Up there.

Frieza: The real battle hasn't even started yet.

He hit his tail.

Frieza: HEHEHEHEHEHE!

Yuso: Frieza.

Frieza: A common stranger knows my name?

Frieza bows.

Frieza: I see that my lustrious reputation proceeds me.

Alana: Who's Frieza?

Gwen: He's the one our friend Chris defeated.

Naiya: Wow! This could be really intense.

Yuso: You don't recognize me. Do you? I'm no stranger. I fought with you on Namek a few years ago.

Gwen: And me.

Caitlin: And me.

Dora: And me.

Frieza: What's that? Namek?

Frieza recognized us.

Frieza: (Surprised) YOU'RE THOSE SAIYAN BRATS! AREN'T YOU?

Dora: You got that right Frieza and we're stronger than before. With the eight of us together, there's no way we'll lose.

Frieza: I'd love to kill Chris, but killing his friends is the next best thing. HEHEHEHEHEHE!

Yuso: You and what army Frieza?

Frieza: What army? HEHEHE! How bout this army?

Frieza hit his tail again.

Frieza: COME ON BOYS! LET'S TEACH THIS SON OF A SAIYAN A LESSON!

All the bad guys we've face in the past have come to fight us together.

Yuso: YOU'RE MINE FRIEZA!

I rushed to him and punched him in the stomach and he exploded.

Frieza: AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH! (Dies)

When I killed Frieza, the whole army ran off.

Gwen: Cool Yuso. You did it.

I celebrated my victory with a few poses to goof off.

Caitlin: Alright. Go Yuso.

Somewhere in the alley, the World Champion Mr. Hercule Satan was taking care of a few zombies himself.

Hercule: GGGRRRRR! Let go of me.

He got them off of him by force.

Hercule: YYEEEAAAAAHH! I did it. HA HA! (Thoughts) I don't believe this. Finally. Something I can really be. (Talking) This is monumental. What an opportunity! Where's the stinkin' press? Those voltures are never around when you need them.

A zombie was coming after him.

Hercule: Hey? What do you think you're doin?

Hercule showed him who's boss.

Hercule: There's no since of wasting my punches here. I need to do this where people can see me.

He walks like a zombie and the zombie got up and followed him.

Hercule: Just got to stay natural. 


	7. Dragon Balls

Yuso: Hey guys? I got an idea.

Naiya: An idea?

Kate: What is it?

Yuso: How about we find the Dragon Balls, summon Shenron, and wish all the dead people back to Otherworld.

Dora: Great idea. But how are we gonna find them?

Gwen: Well? Lucky for us, I made Dragon Ball radars for each of us. We should be able to find them in no time. We'll meet up at Grandpa's.

Emma: Perfect. Let's go.

We flew up and spread out searching for the Dragon Balls. Dora, Caitlin, Gwen, and I went by ourselves. The Explorer Girls split into two people teams. Naiya with Kate and Alana with Emma.

I located the first on in a treehouse.

Yuso: The first ball must be in there.

(Enter)

Yuso: Hello? Anyone here?

The Dragon Ball was on a pillow under the light.

Yuso: There you are.

Suddenly, someone stopped me.

Tolee: Hey!

Yuso: Huh?

Tolee: Who are you and what are you doing in my treehouse?

Yuso: I'm here because...Tolee?

Tolee: Yuso?

Caitlin found the next one in a castle in the sky.

Caitlin: I've never notice this before.

She walked up and knocked on the door. An old friend opened it.

Lulu: Caitlin?

Caitlin: Lulu?

Lulu: It's been so long. What are you doing here?

Caitlin: I've come for something really special.

Gwen went to a golf course. She found one in a golf hole. No one can hunt for Dragon Balls as fast as I can. I am the best.

A golf ball from above hit Gwen right on her nose.

Gwen: AAAUUHGGG! THAT HURT!

Yeye: Who's there.

Gwen: Huh?

Yeye: Who are you?

Gwen: Hey! You're Kai-lan's Grandpa.

Yeye: How'd you know?

Gwen: It's me. Gwen? My friends and I saved you from Paragus and Broly?

Yeye: Oh yes. I remember now. What brings you here?

Gwen: I came to get this.

She showed him the Dragon Ball.

Dora was finding the next one in the park.

Dora: It must be close.

She saw Kai-lan wearing it as a necklace.

Dora: Excuse me.

Kai-lan: Dora? Is it really you?

Dora shakes her head yes.

Kai-lan: It's been so long.

Dora: Yes it has. Hey Kai-lan? There's something very special about that ball in your necklace.

Naiya and Kate located the next one around the mountains.

Kate: Are we getting close?

Naiya: We sure are. It should be right...over there.

They saw Rintoo carrying it.

Naiya: That tiger has it.

Kate: Let's ask him. Uh? Hello.

Rintoo looked behind him.

Rintoo: Hi! I'm Rintoo. How can I help you?

Naiya: We would like that ball you're carrying.

Rintoo: Well? Why?

Alana and Emma found the next one in a tree.

Emma: Alana. Look. Up there.

Alana: Yes. We found it.

Just then...

Hoho: Stop. Who goes there?

Hoho stopped them.

Hoho: What are you two doing here?

Alana: We've come for that Dragon Ball up there.

Hoho: Dragon Ball?

Jumps down with the Dragon Ball.

Hoho: What's a Dragon Ball?

(Treehouse)

Yuso: Tolee. The Dragon Balls are magic orbs with red stars on them.

Tolee: These Dragon Balls are magic?

(Cloud)

Caitlin: Yes. There are seven in existance. After they're used, they recharge every month.

Lulu: Wow! What else do they do?

(Park)

Dora: When the Dragon Balls are together, you can summon a real live Dragon.

Kai-lan: Wow! A real Dragon?

Dora: Si.

(Mountains)

Rintoo: I love Dragons.

Kate: So do I. The Dragon's name is Shenron. It's better if you not upset him.

Rintoo: I understand that.

(Tree)

Emma: And finally after you summon Shenron...

Yuso, Caitlin, Dora, Gwen, Naiya, Alana, Emma, Kate: HE CAN GRANT YOU THREE WISHES.

Yeye: Three wishes?

Gwen: That's right. What do you say Yeye? Wanna come with me to see Shenron.

Yeye: Why sure. I'd love to.

Gwen: Great. Let's go.

We brought Kai-lan and her friends to Grandpa Max's to summon Shenron and we saw Max with the last one.

Yuso: This is it. Max? You wanna do the honors?

Grandpa Max: No Yuso. Why don't one of you call him?

Max set down the last ball and they were glowing.

Rintoo: WWHHHOOOOOAAA!

Tolee: COOOOOLLLL!

Kai-lan: This is it. We get to see a Dragon.

Gwen: Yuso? Why don't you do it?

(DBZ's The Dragon's theme Played)

Yuso: Alright. Here goes. (Breathes out) SHENRON ARISE.

Hoho: The clouds are getting dark.

Dora: That means it's working.

(Lightning)

Lulu: Here he comes.

Shenron was finally summoned.

Kai-lan and Friends: WWWHHHOOOAAAAA!

Rintoo: AWESOME.

Kai-lan: That's amazing.

Shenron: I have come to grant you three wishes. Tell me what they are so I may go.

Yuso: SHENRON. THERE ARE DEAD PEOPLE FROM THE PAST WHO HAVE SUDDENLY APPEARED ON EARTH. CAN YOU RETURN THEM TO THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE AND RESTORE THE NATURAL ORDER?

Shenron: Very well. It shall be done.

We cheered.

(The Music Stopped)

Shenron: Wait. I was wrong. This wish cannot be granted.

Yuso: Why not? What's wrong?

Shenron: I can move these souls to the next demension but there's nothing to keep them there. The barrier between demensions has failed and it's beyond my power to restore it. The dead can walk among the living and the living can walk among the dead.

Caitlin: How can this happen?

Gwen: I dunno. It's weird.

Dora: Yuso. He said the living can walk among the dead. Right?

Yuso: Right?

Dora: So how bout you wish us to go to the Otherworld and we'll see what's going on?

Grandpa Max: That's a crazy idea Dora. But it might work.

Yuso: Alright. Raise your hand if you're going to Otherworld.

Caitlin, Dora, Gwen, and I voted.

Yuso: Then it's settled. SHENRON. CAN YOU BRING THE FOUR OF US TO OTHERWORLD?

Shenron: It shall be done.

Naiya: Be careful Dora.

Dora: Don't worry. I will.

The four of us teleported to Otherworld.

Grandpa Max: Well. Let's hope they'll be all right.

Shenron was getting impatient.

Shenron: Uh? (Clears throat) Don't you people have any more wishes? 


	8. Chris Vs Janemba

Our heroes were heading for Otherworld, Chris is "taking care" of Janemba down below, and Pikkon is still working on that barrier.

Pikkon shot the barrier and it didn't work.

Pikkon: UGH! Not even my super energy bomb has an affect. (Screams) DARN YOU YOU STUPID STINKIN' BARRIER!

After he screamed at it, the barrier cracked.

Pikkon: Huh? You gotta be joking. You can take my blast but not my harsh words? Could such a phenomenon even be possible? Well I guess there's only one way to find out. (Screams) DIRTY BARRIER, YOU SMELL LIKE A TRASH SHEEP. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!

Nothing happened.

Pikkon: That's strange! It cracked the last time I screamed at it. Must've been a coinsidence.

Our heroes made it to Otherworld.

Yuso: Whoa! No wonder they can't come back in here. It's all marbley.

Gwen: There must be something that's causing all of this. But where?

Caitlin: I don't know. We have to spread out.

Dora: Right!

We spread everywhere to find out what was going on. Back down below, Chris' battle with Janemba was just beginning.

Janemba: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Janemba dropped the marble barriers in Chris making him trapped. Janemba got up and ran towards him. Chris quickly flew up and dashed into him. Janemba kicked Chris and Chris landed on his feet. He rushed in and Janemba smacked him. Janemba put his fists through a little portal and hit Chris back and forth. He then kicked Chris in the air and then to the ground. Chris stopped his last punch and tried to lift it up.

Chris: Man! This guy's tougher than I thought.

Janemba gave his final punch but Chris quickly shot him down.

Chris: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA!

Janemba got up and made a fake Chris to shoot the real Chris back.

Chris: AAAUUUHGGGH!

His Kamehameha fired back at him causing an explosion. Somewhere else, our heroes gathered together.

Dora: Did you guys feel that?

Gwen: Yeah and it's coming from over there.

Yuso: Let's go.

We were off to where the battle was taking place.

Chris: Was that...me that shot me?

Janemba: AH HAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: HA HA HA! (Thoughts) I better finish this off right now before he gets out of hand.

Chris turns into a super saiyan.

Janemba: UUUUGGGHHHH!

Chris: ?

Janemba shot energy balls from his belly and shot everywhere. Even in front of our heroes path.

Gwen: Whoa! What was that?

Caitlin: It's coming from down there.

Janemba finished it off with another explosion.

Yuso: This doesn't look very good. We should go check it out.

Dora: Let's go.

Back to Pikkon...

Pikkon: (Screams) BRAINLESS BARRIER, WHACKED OUT WALL, I HATE YOOOUUU! (Catches breath) He's fighting and I'm babysitting a wall.

Our heroes reached Chris and Janemba.

Dora: There's Chris.

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris was powering up.

Gwen: What happening to him?

Dora: He's changing.

Chris was powering up even more.

Yuso: What's he doing?

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Chris was powering up so fast, he's causing a humongous rumble.

Grand Kai: I feel like I'm in the ocean and Chris is a hurricane.

The rumble was so big, it knocked Grand Kai over.

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris was then transformed from super saiyan 1 to super saiyan 3.

Chris: You should be proud of yourself. Only Majin Buu has pushed me this far in battle before.

Janemba: Janemba! Janemba!

Chris: You act innocent but you're deadly. It's over Janemba. Let's see how you face a super saiyan 3.

Yuso: Super Saiyan 3?

Dora: Go get him Chris.

Chris rushed in and punched Janemba multiple times in the air. Making Janemba leave behind a little drool.

Gwen: I've never seen Chris like this before.

Caitlin: Me either. He's gotten more powerful and faster.

Chris super punched Janemba to the ground.

Chris: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHH!

Chris rushed down and pushed Janemba into his body.

Janemba: JAANNEMMBAAA!

Chris: That's the end of him.

Or is it? 


	9. Super Janemba

Yuso, Caitlin, Gwen, Dora: (Excited) CHRIS!

Chris: Huh? Hey Guys!

Yuso: Chris? That was awesome the way you showed that monster who's boss.

Chris: Thanks.

Gwen: Uh? What's with the long hair.

Chris: Oh! Well as you guys can see, I'm a super saiyan 3.

Caitlin: Super saiyan 3? I guess you've been training as always?

Chris: Yep! And I took care of that monster Janemba.

Suddenly, I saw Janemba turning inside out.

Yuso: Chris? You might wanna think again.

Chris turned around and we all saw Janemba transforming. He was getting smaller, grew a smaller tail than before, and turned into a purplish-red evil monster. He was now a Super Janemba.

Dora: I have a bad feeling about this.

Chris: Guys stay in the air. I got this one.

On Earth, Android 18 and Krillin were flying along.

Android 18: I hope you have enough money to pay the babysitter when we get back.

Krillin: Come on babe. Have I ever let you down?

Android 18: Yes. There was that time when you...

Krillin quickly interrupted.

Krillin: Hey look at that.

They saw Hitler and his tanks taking over. They were running over cars and everything.

Hitler: Attention everyone. This is your new ruler speaking. Surrender or die. Ha Ha Ha! I love this. It's been too long. Do not resist. This country now belongs to me.

Android 18: This guy's really paranoid.

Krillin: HEY NUT CASE, YOU WANT THIS COUNTRY, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH US.

Hitler stopped his tanks to fire.

Hitler: READY...AIM...FIRE!

Android 18: That guy's crazy if he thinks he can try to kill us.

The battle is on. Android 18 and Krillin vs Hitler's army. 18 and Krillin flew to the ground.

Android 18: Hey moron. See if you can hit me now.

Hitler: Take her down. KILL HER.

Android 18: You should be ashame of yourself. I'm just a woman.

She punched a tank back to the other tanks.

Hitler: REGROUP MEN. ATTAAACK! KIIILL!

Android 18: This guy's too much. He can't even read the writing on the wall.

Krillin: You said it.

Android 18: What do you say we go all out and show him what we're made of?

Krillin: Right.

18 and Krillin powered up.

Hitler: UH? Such Super Strength! I should be recording them.

Back in Otherworld, Chris was about to battle Super Janemba.

Janemba flew towards Chris and Chris dodge his attacks. Chris kicked him but Janemba blocked it. He missed after swinging his tail. Chris kicked him in the face and Janemba grabbed his leg getting ready to throw him. Chris kicked him again with his other leg. He blasted Janemba but Janemba put Chris'Ki blast through a little portal and it came out from behind Chris and Chris got hit. Janemba dashed to him but then Chris hit him in the chest with his knee. Chris hit him again in the chest. Chris was about to get him with a blast but Janemba got away like puzzle pieces. He reappeared and shot Chris.

Janemba: Heh heh heh! AAAAAUUUUHHHHHH!

He shot Chris again with a blast from his mouth.

Pikkon: (Screams) GONNA CRY LIKE A BABY?

The checking station barrier cracked again.

Pikkon: Is this some kind of sick joke that Chris is playing on me or what? YOU'll PAY FOR THIS THORNDYYYKKE!

Back in the battle, Chris was literally smoking.

Dora: This is bad. Sooner or later, were going to have to help him.

Janemba appeared in front of Chris and picked up a sword.

Janemba: HAHAHAHA!

He rushed in to slice Chris and barely got him. And turns out Janemba's sword can blast slices. Janemba missed the second time. Chris quickly shot Janemba on his waist and got away. Janemba wasn't afraid being surrounded by fire. He then used the power of his sword to slice the marble barrier Chris was hiding behind. Causing Chris to bleed from his shoulder.

Chris: AUH!

Yuso, Caitlin, Gwen, Dora: CHRIS!

Chris: (Grunting) This...is so...not my...lucky day.

Janemba quickly got behind him and started slicing him. Chris barely dodged them all and ended up in an upside down shaped cone of blood. Janemba used his sword to cut the blood into pieces until Chris is left in there. He found him and was ready to finish him off.

Janemba: Heh heh heh!

Dora quickly got into the way.

Janemba: Huh?

Dora: If you want my friend, your going to have to go through me.

Janemba: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuso: DORA! ARE YOU CRAZY? GET OUTTA THERE.

Janemba took his sword to slice blast Dora but another blast got into the way. Chris was free and Dora took Chris and flew to the ground.

Chris: Thanks Dora!

Dora: Glad to help.

Our heroes united.

Gwen: Are you OK?

Chris: I will be.

Our "friend" Ben Tennyson has showed up as a super saiyan.

Ben: How many times do I have to tell you, Thorndyke? If anyone is going to defeat you first, it's going to be me.

Gwen: Ben! It's you!

Chris: Ben? But how? I thought you didn't have a body.

Ben: I've been trying to answer that question myself, Chris. I don't know how I got my body back. It was as if death was a dream and I just woke up.

Chris: It must have something to do with King Yemma's checking station being out of comission.

Ben: It doesn't matter to me. What matters is that I'm here and ready to fight. That's that. Now guys? Stand aside while I handle him myself.

Chris: But he's strong. I don't think he can be beat.

Ben: HMPH! Don't worry. I have one thing in my favor. I have nothing to lose.

Gwen: What do you mean? Don't say such thing like that. If you fight this guy, you'll lose your body again.

Ben: You've been good Gwen. I've haven't. The afterlife quite frankly sucks for me. Fighting him will be a piece of cake. Anything's better than my existance here.

Janemba's sword desinergrated.

Janemba: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ben rushed in to kick Janemba but missed. Then Ben dodged his kick and blasted him. Janemba quickly moved like puzzle pieces. He reappeared again and kicked Ben but Ben stopped his kick. Janemba moved again but Ben shot him anyway and got him. Just when Ben was coming to attack, Janemba grabbed his neck and stretch his arm, sending Ben up in the air. Knocking him into barriers. Changing Ben back to normal.

Gwen: BEN NO!

Ben was continuing getting hurt and Janemba threw him into a ceiled environment made of spikes.

Gwen: Ben!

Gwen made it just in time to save him. I then flew in front of Janemba.

Yuso: YOU MONSTER! GUYS, CLOSE YOUR EYES. SOLAR FLARE!

Janemba: AAAAAAAUUUHHHHHH!

I made Janemba lose his eye sight to buy us some time to regroup with Ben and Gwen.

Chris: Come on. Let's go.

Our heroes survived from Janemba. But that was just the beginning. 


	10. Friends Together

We were all together sourrounded by spikes.

Ben: Why don't you guys just leave me alone? I don't need your stinkin' help. And I didn't ask for your help anyway. Do you hear me?

Chris: Yeah. We know. But this time I'm going to need your help Ben. You guys saw what he did to me back there.

Janemba got his sight back and started walking around looking for us.

Ben: GGRRR! He can't even be beaten.

Chris: Yes. But if we work together, then there's still a chance.

Ben: (Angrily) What?! Come on. He picked up apart.

Chris: Yeah! Separately!

Dora: Separately? Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Chris: Yes. Ben and I have to do fusion.

Ben: Fusion? (Angry) I'll never join bodies with you you clown.

Yuso: Would you rather have all of us being at the mercy of that monster? He'll tear us to shreds Ben.

Caitlin: Yeah! And it looks like he's taking the entire universe captive.

Ben: HMPH! There are just some things a warrior just can't do. I would rather die.

Gwen: Uh Ben? You do realize that you're already dead right? And didn't you just say that anything was better than life here?

Ben: GGGRRRR! Yes.

Janemba knows where we were hiding.

Janemba: Heh!

Ben: N. O. Not even in a million years Chris. Now don't ask me again.

Janemba used a broken glass technique to shoot us.

Chris: Huh? LOOK OUT.

Janemba shot all of us.

Chris and Dora were injured. The rest of us were unconsious.

Dora: Ow!

Chris: Dora?

Chris went by to comfort her.

Chris: Are you...OK?

They look into each others eyes.

Dora: I am now.

The rest of our heroes woke up.

Yuso: Everybody OK?

Caitlin: I'm fine.

Gwen: Me too. Hey where's Ben?

We found him injured.

Chris: Ben? Are you Ok?

Ben: Am I OK? (Angrily) Do I Look Ok, Thorndyke? GRR! (Sob) The most painful thing Chris is that you've gotten stronger while I remain the Plain old same.

Chris: What you're saying is true Ben. But you have to understand. I've been training in the Otherworld this whole time. It's only natural that I have progressed you Know? I'm more amazed that you're just as strong as before even though you've haven't had a body to train in.

Ben: Don't spread your pity on me Chris. It's making me sick.

Caitlin: Come on Chris. How about we just forget about fusion? For Ben's sake.

Gwen: Please Chris?

Chris: Ok. It's been a while since all six of us had been together. There's no since of arguing this whole time.

Dora: You know? It's kinda nice seeing us together as a team again. I really missed that alot.

Caitlin: So do I.

Janemba was about to make his move.

Chris: We should be together somewhere else. He's on the move. This place will be gone in 30 seconds. SSOOOO we might as well get a move on. Grab on to me guys. We really don't have any time to spare.

We grabbed on except Ben.

Gwen: Ben?

Ben: I'm not running away.

Chris: We'll be sloughtered.

Ben: I can't run like a coward guys. If I did, then life too would be a Hell. If I run, life will be a Hell. If I die, it will be a Hell. So I only have one choice. GGRRR! Fine. I'll go. But I'm still not doing fusion. I'm only going just as long as my friends are safe.

Chris: Ben.

Chris sensed the attack by Janemba and teleported him and his friends to safety while Janemba destroyed the hideout.

King Kai saw everything through a TV.

King Kai: OH NO IT'S OVER! (Sob) Oh Chris.

Janemba looked around but we were nowhere in sight. But he knows we're still alive.

Janemba: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

We found safety. Since Ben and Chris won't do fusion, Chris will show us how fusion works anyway.

Chris: You guys want to know how fusion works anyway?

Dora: Si.

Chris: You with me Ben?

Ben shook his head yes.

Chris: It's a simple technique. Two people have to harmonise their spiritual energies or it won't work. The two power levels have to be exactly the same. They also have to move in perfect sync. One posture have to mere the others.

Ben: Excuse me?

Chris: I'll show you. Don't worry. It's not that complicated. It's kinda like a cross between traditional fighting stance and water ballet. Except without the water.

Yuso: Ballet?

Chris: Just watch for a second guys. It's easy to show you than to explain it.

He showed us the first step.

Chris: FFUUUUUUU! Now think of two rivers flowing toward one another that become narrow and narrow the closer they get to each other.

Second step.

Chris: SSIIIOOOOONN! Note the apposing position of knee and arms.

Final step.

Chris: HAAAAAAAA! The two rivers converge at two single points. The points give away under the pressure and the rivers flood into each other and become one.

Ben: (Screams) YOU'RE INSANE. I AM NEVER POSING LIKE THAT.

Chris: We're not doing fusion. And there's no other way to fuse.

Ben: We're warriors Chris. Not ballerinas.

Chris: (Sarcastically) Glad for you to know how fusion works then.

Gwen: Maybe we should all work together to take him down instead of fighting him one on one.

Yuso: That could work. Caitlin?

Caitlin: It's pretty risky. But it can't hurt to try.

Dora: Teamwork at least.

Ben: Alright. Count me in.

Chris: Let's do it.

Janemba was still looking for us.

Janemba: RRRRAAAAUUGHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
